Long Way Down
by Ezra
Summary: Jounouchi gets his first kiss. {Warnings: Heed the 'Horror' genre S/J shounen-ai} {One-Shot}


{Long Way Down}

It was evening, and Jou was out for his routine walk. Although tonight was

different.

He shivered slightly and rubbed his arms. It was a bit colder than it

usually was, tonight. He made his way down the street, and around the

corner. He was on his way to his normal spot to watch the sunset. It was

at the top of Domino City. The very top of the cliff it was built on. Of

course there was a safety bar around the cliff, but Jou enjoyed sitting

right at the edge anyway. It was always so peaceful and quiet. It was

strange that no one liked going up there anymore.

He guessed it was because of the suicides. Jou smiled ironically.

He made his way up the long path to the top and stopped. Someone was there

today. Jou smiled a bit, and walked closer. Would he finally have some

company tonight?

The sun grew closer slightly closer to the horizon.

As he drew closer to the person, he noticed that he or she was standing

outside the railing. Were they going to jump?

Jou's eyes widened as he ran forward.

...Wait. "...K-...Kaiba?"

Kaiba turned in his surprise. Jou stood right behind him in slight shock.

But Jou sobered and moved closer to him. Seto sat on the rail and dangled

his feet over the cliff.

"...You know, I would ask you what you were doing," Jou started, "But

there's really only two things you could be planning."

"Really, mutt?"

Jou sighed. "So which one was it?"

There was no response. "Kaiba?" Jou asked softly.

"Both."

Jou nodded. Somehow, he knew. Kaiba had been acting strange this week.

Jou moved closer to the rail. Maybe he could some how overtly get Seto to

tell him his reasons. He didn't like the guy, but he didn't necessarily

want him dead.

"So, what's your reasons, then?" ...That was real overt, Jou. He smacked

himself mentally.

"And why would you care, mutt?" It came out softer than he expected.

"...I don't," He could see Kaiba stiffen, "I just need something to tell

the police after your gone, you know?"

Seto blinked in confusion, but stared out at the setting sun.

"So?"

Kaiba sighed, the mutt wasn't even going to try and talk him out of it? So

be it.

"Nothing. ...Everything."

"Everything?"

Seto hesitated. Why was he telling the mutt this again?

"You know, you're gonna jump, there's no reason not to tell me," Jou smiled

slightly, "You wont have to worry about rumors or nothin'. You'll be dead."

Seto glanced sideways over to the blonde. He was also looking out at the

horizon. The sun moved slightly closer to the ground.

"Kaiba Corp. is going down the drain. I'm a failure. Mokuba hates me.

I'm--" he stopped and shook his head.

Jou looked up to him strangely, "...That's it?" Seto blinked.

"You're company's gone and you had a fight with Mokuba? Damn. That can't

be your only reasons..."

"What?"

Jou sighed and changed the subject, "You know, my little brother didn't

like me very much either. But I know he still loved me."

"You don't have a little brother."

"Don't I? His name was Hideki. He died when I was ten. Murdered."

"...O-Oh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, it happened a long time ago. I try not to think about it."

They both stood in silence. After a few minutes, Kaiba turned to Jou.

"Why are you staying?"

Jou gave him a strange look, "I like watching the sunset."

Seto glared.

"And waiting for you to jump. Can't very well leave you by yourself,

right? Have to remember the time of death." Jou smirked slightly and

lifted his arm to show a watch. He climbed over the rail finally, and let

his feet dangle as well.

Seto stared at him.

Jou was looking back out to the setting sun. It grew closer to the ground.

"So, what will you miss then?"

"What?" Seto was confused by the question.

"I mean, you're gonna kill yourself, right? What are you going to miss?"

Seto opened his mouth, but was cut off, "And don't tell me it's none of my

business. Just come out with it," Jou rolled his eyes, "honestly."

Seto's mouth pursed slightly, and gazed out into the sun. Still slowly

going down. Jou looked to the sun as well.

"I'll miss Mokuba." Jou nodded slightly. That was a given.

"And... I'll miss ..." Seto trailed off.

"You'll miss... "

Seto narrowed his eyebrows in thought, "I wont miss anything else."

Jou sighed, "Well, I'll tell you right now, Yugi will miss you."

Seto looked over to him. "Yeah, it's true. The little guy really likes

ya. Not sure why though." Jou smirked slightly.

Seto stayed silent again.

"And Anzu, and Ryou. ...Don't know about Honda," Jou smiled slightly.

Seto snorted distastefully.

They both fell silent again.

Jou's smile faded away, and he sighed.

Jou swung his feet slightly, and looked over to study Kaiba. High cheek

bones, nice nose, ...nice mouth.

Jou sighed mentally. Thinking about Seto's nice mouth was not what he

needed to do right now.

Kaiba turned, and caught Jou staring.

"...What?"

Jou shook his head, "Nothing. Just thinking."

Seto cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"What is Mokuba going to do after your gone?"

"I've sent him to live with a distant aunt for a year. He'll stay with her

after he gets the news."

"That's not very considerate of you."

"I think it is. He'll have a safe place to stay, and I don't have to worry

about whether or not the tabloids will get him. It's the best place for

him."

Jou sighed again, and looked back out into the sunset. A sudden thought

came to him. He laughed out loud.

Seto gave him a strange look.

Jou smiled slightly, "I was just wondering if you were going to die a

virgin."

Seto blanched inwardly. "I'm not sure if that's any of your business."

Jou laughed again, "Oh come on, just tell me. Who would I tell that

cared?"

Seto stared wanly at him, "True. In that case, yes."

Jou choked suddenly. He wasn't expecting an answer.

"You're a virgin?" Jou thought Seto would have had plenty of sex by now.

"You have a problem with it?"

"Of course not. But, aren't you sad you're gonna die, and you'll never

have had sex?"

"It doesn't bother me."

Jou didn't believe it. Seto was male, after all.

"Liar." Jou chuckled and looked back out to the sunset.

Seto followed suit. A few moments later Jou asked quickly, "Have you ever

even been kissed?"

Seto blanched inwardly, again. What was with these questions?

"Of course." No, he thought.

"Mmmhm. Girl or boy?"

Seto blinked. He hadn't been expecting that one.

"A girl."

Jou nodded, "Alright. So what type?"

"...What?"

"What. Type. Of. Kiss?"

Seto blinked, sighed, and pointed to his cheek.

"That's not a kiss!"

Kaiba looked incredulously to him.

"Sheesh, You're gonna kill yourself before have your first kiss? ...That's

sad."

"Why does it bother you?"

Jou gave him a annoyed look, "You're first kiss is a big thing. Everyone

deserves to have at least one."

"..." Seto didn't bother with an answer.

Jou shook his head and chuckled softly. Of course, he himself had yet to

have a first kiss, but he wasn't going to tell Seto that.

The sun was finally about a minute away from setting.

"So, when are you going to do it?" Jou asked softly.

"Once the sun sets."

Jou nodded and watched the sun move a little more.

Silence followed for the next few moments before Jou whispered, "...You

know... I think I'll miss you too."

Seto looked to him in shock.

"I mean, I know were not great friends; we're not friends at all, really,

but if you're not there, who'll make fun of me?"

Seto continued to stare.

"It's strange, but I've gotten used to our little fights, even if I lose

them every time." Jou looked down to his lap, and back up to Seto. He

smiled sheepishly, and gazed back out to the sun. It was almost completely

gone.

Seto continued to stare at the boy beside him. It was strange that the

mutt had gotten used to them too.

"...Are you afraid to die, Kaiba?" Jou looked him in the eye once more.

He shook his head.

Jou leaned forward, and brought their lips together gently. The sun

finally went completely down, and Jou pulled back. He smiled slightly and

Seto's shocked face.

"I'm cold. Give me your coat," Jou stated as an almost afterthought.

Seto stared at him in shock still, but moved to take off his coat. He

handed it to Jou. Jou smiled and put it on.

Seto felt a hand on his back, and suddenly a fierce pressure. It made him

lose his balance.

Seto fell down the side of the cliff, but caught hold of the edge before he

fell completely.

Jou looked down in mock surprise, "Now why did you do that, Seto?"

Kaiba didn't note the name change, "Y-You pushed me!"

"I thought you wanted to die though?"

"I was going to do it by myself!"

"What's the difference if I push you or not? You'll be dead anyway,

correct? I'm just helping you along."

Seto's eyes widened.

Jou stepped harshly on Kaiba's fingers, causing him let go of the edge.

He heard a short yell of fear, and all was soon quiet.

Jou looked over the edge once more before smiling to himself. He tucked

Kaiba's coat securely around him, pulled away from the edge, and began his

trek home.

He finally got his first kiss. Jounouchi smiled.

{End}

Ezra: Wahahaha! Bet you weren't expecting that! *Cackles*

Betty: ... That frightens me.

Ezra: *grin* And /yes/. This does mean that Joujou killed everyone else

too. ^_^ Yay.


End file.
